


Slay Things

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric wants to slay things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slay Things

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Slay Things  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Return of the Weird Prompt Thing (Day 60)  
pairing: none  
prompt: Godric wants to slay things

* * *

"Godric Gryffindor, where do you think you are going?"

Godric cringed guiltily as his fellow founder caught him sneaking out of the school.

"Ah, Rowena... I was only going out to the forest for a moment..." he replied hesitantly.

"You have classes to teach. The children are depending on you to instruct them," Rowena told him sternly. "Now get back inside! And put your sword away!"

"But I want to slay things," Godric whined, sounding very much like a child himself.

He pouted at her with his best puppy-eyed expression until Rowena let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine, go! I will combine my class with yours this morning, but this is the  _last time_. Do you hear me, Godric?"

But he was already too far away by the time she reached the end of her sentence, taking his opportunity to escape before she could have a chance to regret the offer.


End file.
